


Halloween

by bubbleslayer



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleslayer/pseuds/bubbleslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Halloween piece based on a very famous (at least at the time) picture.</p><p>Blair does what he can to cheer up an overworked and grumpy Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ on 10/27/2005

Blair had been wracking his brain for the last few hours and still couldn't come up with a solution. He needed to do something to cheer Jim up, or any one of the other detectives in Major Crimes were likely to shoot him.

It had been a long and hard October. Fall had come early, and with it the cold and wet weather. The criminals of Cascade had apparently decided that since Fall had come early, Winter couldn't be too far behind and they wanted to get their crimes in before the first snowfall. It was one case after the other with no time to stop and catch their breath.

Blair had been running himself ragged between campus and the station. He hadn't spent no more than a few hours in the loft a day, and that time had been for sleeping, not the downtime that he and his lover normally shared. There were no shared meals, no sports, and unfortunately, no sex.

Blair was tired and frustrated. Jim was tired, frustrated, and angry. It was getting to the point that even Rhonda was avoiding him, and she could handle just about anything. Blair had found her hiding in the break room when he'd gotten to the station this afternoon in lieu of telling Jim that the lab had lost the results of a DNA test. Blair had offered to forward the news and received a hug for his generosity. Well, a hug, and a ten minute rant on the ineptitude of the Crime Lab from Jim.

So, Blair had decided that something had to give. He'd cornered Simon and used every ounce of charm he had to talk the Captain into giving Jim the day off. Unfortunately, Simon was apparently immune to his charm, he just couldn't spare anyone right now.

That was three hours ago, and there was no end to the day in sight. All Blair needed was something to cheer Jim up, just something to make him smile. Blair really missed that smile.

He looked around the bullpen for inspiration and he spotted Rhonda crowded in behind Megan, the two women smiling and staring at something on her computer. Intrigued, he walked over, only to have Megan minimize the window before he could see it.

"Whatcha lookin' at," he drawled.

To his surprise both Megan and Rhonda blushed, which intrigued him even more. These were not the type of women who blushed easily.

"Come on Rhonda, you owe me for being your messenger boy earlier. Give."

The two women looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. After a few seconds Megan gave a small nod and clicked the tab that would reopen the window. What Blair saw there brought a huge smile to his face. Oh yeah, he could see why they were blushing. But the best part was that he'd finally found what he needed to cheer Jim up.  
Smiling at the two women he leaned in and began to whisper his plan.

Two hours later he was waiting at the loft for Jim. Rhonda had called his desk at the station pretending an emergency at the university. Blair had been a little worried that Jim would listen in and recognize her voice, but since he'd been yelling at Sam at the time, there was nothing to worry about. Simon, having felt bad that he couldn't give Jim the day off had promised to make sure the Jim headed home at five on the dot. Then, after a stop at a specialty store he'd had to swallow his pride and have Megan help him with the hardest part of the surprise. Blair had expected her to tease him, but she'd been quite mature about the whole thing. She'd said anything that would put Jim in a better mood was serious business.

Blair smiled as he heard the elevator door. Five-fifteen, right on time. He made a mental note to thank Simon tomorrow and took his position leaning against the side of the couch, ass pushed out, sweats around his knees. He was looking back over his shoulder so he could catch his lover's reaction. He heard Jim's key in the door and took a deep breath. He really, really wanted this to work.

Jim took two steps in the door and froze in place. He stood that way for several seconds, and Blair was afraid he'd zoned when the keys fell out of his hand and hit the floor. Then he heard a wonderful sound. The laugh sounded like it started in Jim's toes and worked it's way up to his mouth. By the time Blair stood up and turned around Jim was on his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach, and laughing so hard he could hardly breath. Pulling his pants back up he went to his partner and knelt beside him. The laughter was infectious and soon the two of them were wrapped in each others arms. Every time the laughter would start to die down, they would look at each other, and set each other off again.

Blair had no idea how much time had passed, but finally, they'd managed to make their way to the couch and Jim had pulled the sweats down again. There, painted in black over all of Blair's backside were the traditional triangle eyes, nose, and crooked tooth smile of a jack o; lantern.

"How the hell did you manage this Chief?"

"I had a little help for Megan."

"Megan?"

"Calm down Big Guy, she's like a sister to me, and me a brother to her. She was a perfect lady."

Jim seemed to be placated with that.

"So, Blair, or should I say, Jack, thanks, I needed that."

"I know Jim. Let's go upstairs and you can light my candle."

The End


End file.
